


Only Human

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Even the strongest need a shoulder sometimes.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear friend. This is not what I sat down to write but you just have to go with what the muse wants and I hope you like it. I ship this because of you. <3

“Jeff?”

“What is it EDI?”

“.....”

“EDI?”

“If someone wished you to keep something a secret but you felt it was important to tell someone, what would you do?”

Joker turned in his chair to look at EDI’s mobile platform. “It depends. What’s going on?”

EDI shifted in their seat, the very human action amusing Joker, but didn’t turn towards him. “Maybe you should check on Shepard.”

“Is she okay?” He waited but there was no response. When he realized that was all he was getting, he turned his chair and stood. “I will be back.”

\---------------------------

He had been curious at EDI’s cryptic words but it instantly turned to worry when he realized that Rosie’s cabin was locked. It was never locked. He requested entry but received no response.

“EDI, a little help here.” After a few seconds, the lock turned green and opened. Her cabin was dark, only the dim glow from the fish tank allowed him to see where he was going. He could make out a dark shape curled up at the foot of the bed. She was crying, her shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs. The sound broke his heart. “Rosie?”

He heard her gasp and she shot up and turned towards him. “Joker! What are you doing here?” her voice low and raspy.

“EDI said I should check on you,” he replied as he sat down on the bed next to her.

“Dammit. I said I was fine.”

“Downside to an unshackled AI. They don’t have to listen. And it doesn’t look like you are fine to me.”

She stared at the fish tank, wiping at her face with the back of her hand but didn’t respond. He reached out and gently turned her towards him. “Talk to me baby.”

“It’s too much Jeff,” her eyes filling with tears again. “I got the latest casualty report and there are so many everyday and there is nothing we can do. I am bending over backwards doing everything that’s asked of me but if feels like it is hopeless. We are still losing ground, I haven’t slept more than a few hours at a time, and I am falling apart. I don’t know how to keep moving forward.”

She started hyperventilating and he could no longer understand what she was saying, so he did the only thing he could think of, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He stroked her hair gently as she cried into his shoulder.

Eventually the sobs slowed to the occasional sniffle but she kept her face buried in his neck. “I’m sorry Joker.”

“For what?”

“Everyone looks to me for support, for hope, and here I am falling apart.”

“You may be the great Commander Shepard, but you are still only human. There is a limit to how much we can handle. We all have a breaking point,” he paused for a moment as he thought of his family. “We have all lost something, we have all suffered, but we don’t have to do it alone. If you feel yourself slipping, I am here for you. We can take turns being strong for each other.”

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. “What did I do to deserve you in my life?”

“I don’t know but it must have been something really great because I am pretty amazing.”

Her giggle was music to his ears. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. “You need to get some sleep.”

She didn’t argue and after a quick trip to the bathroom to clean herself up, she climbed into bed. “Would you stay with me?”

“I was already planning on it. EDI can handle everything for now.” He stripped down and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up next to him carefully, draping her arm across his torso. It took her only a few minutes to fall asleep. He watched her sleep for a while, grateful for how peaceful she looked before whispering, “Goodnight Rosie. I love you,” as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
